mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
My Singing Monsters Wiki talk:The Ghazt Theory
'Game Center' ---- * 7020124HK, add me to light each others torches! I have 5 pages of friends so its hardto get to everybody but I'll try!! :D *'4552433JJ - Level 30 - Mother told me not to play with fire. Fortunately for you, I never listened. Unfortunately for me, severe bed wetting cramping my game with the ladies. - Light or don't add' *7327356ce - level 30, username tigerlionbearcat, I'll light torches! *'8455330LI - Daily player! Refer me and ill get ya back!' *'8097005KH - Daily player!!!!' *'9258965LB - Please add me and i will light your torches and i will also like your islands daily! :) thanks' *Hello Beautiful Mutants! My number is 8842553KD. C'mon baby light my fire! *'7974490MK - Daily player! See you there!' *7762797CH Add me as a friend a light my torches please! I play all the time and go through my entire friend list everyday to light their torches. *7327356ce please add me! Ill light torches and like islands. Thanks! *'9090305CH' - Please add me as a friend and light my torch. I love this game and I'm trying to level up. :) *8792473BJ Active player. Play daily. Username Spaceminer. I light all torches everyday. Like my Islands and I'll like yours! :) *8645734KK -daily player --Mane.msm (talk) 22:56, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *Add me. I need friends please. 8255053LB *My kids are obsessed with this game. Please add them and I promise they will light torches and like your islands daily. 8256886JE and 8273780LC thanks a bunch. Neesey5150 (talk) 22:08, January 18, 2014 (UTC) neesey5150 *6876249NB level 21 please add me I wil light your torches, please return the favor. Thanks have fun,Vaportac (talk) 15:28, January 16, 2014 (UTC) *5271620DC - I light torches and play daily! I'd appreciate it if you added me! Lvl 25, restngg *8144925BN - Add Me Please! Screen name CHRISTYB8 LEVEL 30 Light torches Christyb8 (talk) 17:09, January 15, 2014 (UTC) *'8666539FH' - Light torches for torches ! *8765187KJ - please add me. i light as many torches as i can. please do the same for me. *8298551AB - Add me please. I will try to light torches, I am a daily player, give me opinions on my islands if you want! *6575791GN - Please add me, can't afford to buy the gems and would love help with the torches! I promise to return the favor :) thanks! *3043976FG - I play at least twice a day- often more. Please add me *340708FC - Display Name: punctdan : I'm DAILY player. My LEVEL is 30. I have ALL monsters. You will like my Plant Island due to its decorating. I will also decorate other island. SO PLEASE ADD ME! *I'm a new player.Please add me and light my torch and I will do the same to you everyday.8637738AC *6760284JK daily player, please add me!!! *8752814FA *8152707mf daily player please add *8730973ID please add me play daily *8055119AB please add me, I play daily with my kids and they like finding torches to light. *8303642KC Please add me as a friend. Light my torches and I will do the same *8256738FA Add me, I play daily and will light torches. Please light mine too. *8637738AC Please like and torch each other.Thanks a lot *8125122KG Please like and torch me and I'll do the same to you! :) *7153432BK Torch lighter, light mine too *7882340DC Daily player, will light torches, please do the same :) *7811545AH Im vale, help me with my torches :) Ill help u 2¡ *4428105BF:NIQUE372: Thank you faithful torch lighters! Play on! *7072806CK Thank you! *7084790KK Add me as a friend please so we can light each other's torches:) *7107832NC Please add me and light my torches and I will happily do the same for you:) *Hi everyone, i'll add you guys hope i can get some friends requests back too! :3 8006213DN name: wackicha Wackicha (talk) 19:25, December 31, 2013 (UTC) *7513018NI I'd love it if people would light my torches :) I will return the favor :) *7660076DC Will be working my way down this list, I hope you will add me too! *2776958ji name: Josh plant plz, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island- I added you add me 3615985NB *3615985NB Name: Your Boy Jamal. Add me and I'll add you back so we can light eachothers torches. I am an hourly player and I will light yours every day. Thank you :) *2915060EE - melc, thank you! *4357017GH name: FRAPPIER, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island- I added you add me 3615985NB *2173823DL - The Finster awaits your friendship! *5518275Bh and 5563825GL - Please feel free to add us. *3064431FD name: ezzy.baller, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island- I added you add me 3615985NB *6414231EN. Neesey 5150. Please add me. I need some friends. I will light your torches!!! - I added you add me 3615985NB Neesey5150 (talk) 02:50, December 23, 2013 (UTC)neesey5150 *Tikijeep (talk) 22:29, December 19, 2013 (UTC) get free diamonds!.. Add 7781829ED to referral code and friends list. Light my torch and I will light yours too. - I added you add me 3615985NB * Just started recently. Add me plz! 7603615GN Blacktiggress (talk) 06:11, December 18, 2013 (UTC)blacktiggress, ---I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) * I just started playing recently, so I hadn't cleared away all the trees on cold Island and now there's a bunch of great Christmas trees. I made a snowflake design and I would love to have people come and see what it looks like. 7401121AH *3392441BF Add me! *5541466JA - I will light your toches over and over like a MONKEY! - I added you add me 3615985NB *4357017GH -christianfrappier Play hourly have lit a bunch of the people's torches, Hopefully you can do the same for me, -I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) - I added you add me 3615985NB *Add me please. Friend code 4536402NW Daily player will like islands and light you're monster's torches., *7329801ff play come on by *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *3458409FF Add me ! I will See you on this game ! *7548091EN I visit players islands. I'll gladly light torches- I added you add me 3615985NB *7159913LN help to light wishing torch --- I added you! Add me 68747902AG :-) - I added you add me 3615985NB * 6796189KL *Japoda* Lvl30 Thanks for lighting a torch. I hatched and activated three wubbox today, got to level 30, put a shugabeats in my nursery and just bred my first nebulob. Wow! :) *7236232AM 'My Singing Dylan' Plz light a torch :) :) Thx *1254261CL please lite my torch I will light yours *7513018NI I'd love it if people would light my torches :) I will return the favor :) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6205166BI - like/torch light--- I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) *7327356ce - I will light yo fire! - I added you add me 3615985NB *3064431FD name: ezzy.baller Hourly player, will light/like your island --I added you! Add me 6847902AG :-) *884830LI Level 30 Please like my Plant and Ethereal islands. Thanks!Ellisk (talk) 01:36, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *5857332LG If you like my island each day I'll do so for you too. October 19th, 2013. Edit your name here if you like my island daily so I can like you island. *1476262gc (Aveoq01) Level 30 daily player.Please feel free to ask questions on my message wall. Like my islands and referral code. *5651713NJ Thanks! *5965048BG - Emeraldducken - level 21 Emeraldducken (talk) (UTC) *5816861GL - Daily player! I'm from Italy too!! (^_^) -- add me please! Xiadi *5841905AD -- Daily player from Italy :-) Thanks! Grazie! Rikauno *ShhhAngel - 3533310AC - friendly island visits ! XoxoShhhangel (talk) 23:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC)]] *6040105GL -- Thanks! New Player/span> *Elizamiza xxx. 5594217CD Thanx x *5328723NL *dumbbutterfly 3529919JL (Daily player) *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *DucatiMonsterLiz. 5515498DI *boomshakalaka10 (542949611) *eyerol *djb1541 *TheMattyStew BBB MJS (talk) 14:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) *2136257NJ add me xx *- *Ezz1969 - I added you add me 3615985NB *ressespeices16 *AngelsAroundUs - I added you add me 3615985NB *Roseybarn - I added you add me 3615985NB *frekinawesome - I added you add me 3615985NB *birdiedee - I added you add me 3615985NB *Sugarspleen *Rollermonkey1 - I added you add me 3615985NB *Mrs D#5--Frantastix5 *BOBBYTEB *Paulthejet *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my island! *Tweetybatten (GC ID) ~ 3850377ID *SensitivePemguin (with an "m" it's stupid I know - August 17, 2013) *Dkhaslegos1 (2662521CL) *WyvernGamer (43844212KA) * Rosebuddies! (Needs the !)Or 3845560DG Thanks a million coins!Corny, I know! - I added you add me 3615985NB * pianonurse - 5197716HK - I added you add me 3615985NB * cookiezilla - 5191731JD - I added you add me 3615985NB * qwerty-Jake * 2733839KF Stevilchapman (talk) 02:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) * gifvale 5714402DE * DocTree 4451232ai DocTree (talk) 23:27, October 4, 2013 (UTC) * BW3612 5089944BK Thanks!532489 (talk) 08:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) * Surfcow 3038818MK * 5236408AI *BigLobedWelder- 4989418FABigLobedWelder (talk) 21:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC) *Puffballfan1221 my code is 6138444HC for Hewy :) please add me, I would love to see your island I'm always playing *york117 -4513638FM XD I just got a few messy islands but they'll be cleaned up once I get all the monsters *74699EK I play on the bus/at work/toilet/bed/everywhere! - I added you add me 3615985NB *-Beans -I'm always messing with my islands, so check my islands sometime *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too play every day:P - I added you add me 3615985NB *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) - I added you add me 3615985NB *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player) *- I added you add me 3615985NB ---- BBB 7781829ED, go to options and submit referral code for 5 free diamonds too! Please add your BBB ID to this list below, not in the Edit Summary box on the right, if you want to be added as a Friend in My Singing Monsters. *'7974490MK - Daily player! See you there!' *8139925HF Come on, baby, light my fire! I play several times a day and will be a pyromaniac for you! *8367534HA: daily player. You light my fire and I will light yours. Ty!! *4428105BF: NIQUE372 Thank you faithful torch lighters! Play on! *2776958ji name: Josh plant plz, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island *4357017GH name: FRAPPIER, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island *7490997BF name troncmaster, I play regularly during the day will add back and light torches in return and give likes *7668552MM - light my torches and I'll light yours :) daily player *3064431FD name: ezzy.baller, i play hourly and will also add back light a torch and like your island *4499244ie - Level 28 - Please help me light my torches on Cold Island! I play multiple times daily and will light your torches as well! *4357017GH -christianfrappier Play hourly have lit a bunch of the people's torches, Hopefully you can do the same for me *7329801ff play everyday come on by *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too play every day:P *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player) * 6796189KL *Japoda* Lvl30 Thanks for lighting a torch. I hatched and activated three wubbox today, got to level 30, put a shugabeats in my nursery and just bred my first nebulob. Wow! :) *7236232AM 'My Singing Dylan' Plz light a torch :) :) Thx *7401121AH come visit and light my fires. :-) Also, see my blog post *7548091EN please add me n I will help out! (Daily playa) *7311222JI light my torch and like my sight and I will happily light yours and like you back! ~~ Edrust~~ *7327356ce - happy to like your island and light your torch if you add me! *3064431FD name: ezechiel.ekra Hourly player, will light/like your island *1254261LC. Please lite my torch! *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *1254261lC ill lite yours daily player *5497986GC -daily player❤ to like *Please add me to your list 5440141AH, many thanks,~~Jax~~ *JL Johnston-5592069IH plz add me I'm level 16(player) *9710ne * 3064431FD name: ezzy.baller Hourly player, will light/like your island *6826698A - New MSM island player and thank you!! *2342289NN - Thanks! *6700334cc Auressea (talk) Nov 5, 2013 * I discovered this game and played ALL weekend! Noob- lvl 14 *6325652BC movedbynoise - Level 10, newbie, ty 2013.10.20 *2153792BC - Europe (LVL30, all ethereals) *2222272EM - I am working on my Ethereal Island, check it out, Thanks! (daily player) *4671672JG - Julycherub many thanks in advance. *3715057BF - Morgan (level 19, daily player) *4123574BA - Jeepzy *Elizamiza xxx. 5594217CD *55565096LG *4808869HB Noob *1950391KB *7241862AG *3849237IH - I play all the time and love viewing other people's islands!! Violet Valerie *1476262gc- Aveoq01 Level 28 daily player *5515498DI DucatiMonsterLiz. Thanx xx *ValveAperture - 5702774JA *4491919GN please add and check out my islands. I will do the same. Many thanks. *5208415AB Newbie *4497059HN *4598146DA *2592184KA - Daily player *4206964BK - Daily player *4863254KC Will like on your castle :) *4071841JJ *2239516BK *5436601FB :) daily player! *3991550HM-Level 19- Daily Player *3382298LM- Level 17- Daily Player *66464BK eyerol *1860953DF - GamezRulez (Level 30 Daily player, Air and Earth Island in the Top 25) *3942915AJ - daily player level 18 added 3rd sept 2013 *3343175CF- Daily Player-Level 19- Looking for nw Singing monster friends :) *2731403AF - Daily Player - Check out my islands! Would love suggestions. *5012233LB 3x Daily player, always visit my neighbors ----- HamstaMaster *4281378FM - Level 16- Always looking for new MSM friends :) *4629590NA - Daily Dark player *3217581HF - Daily player (visit my plant island, others are work in progress) *1113635MN - Daily player (Check out my islands) *3845560DG - Daily Player *4658668MA - Daily Player *4592109FJ - Daily Player *2130141KD - Daily Player *2662521CL - Daily Player *4071198IG - Daily Player *2941294IK - Daily Player * 4934565MD - aymiecakes * 5070377NJ - turbulentmayo *3557885db - Please visit my plant and cold islands and let me know how I'm doing *2200584CE - All Levels *4103030BE *4343700BC - Daily Player *4242586EG - (Level 12 Daily Player) *4105735MJ *3219377KL - safrouph *3855257GH - Daily Player *3930668KA - B1gBaller or Burton799 (Level 13 Daily Player) *2278878DA - bschaber (Level 24) *1476262gc - Aveoq01 (Level 28 Daily Player) *2841513JF - lilmonkmonk (Daily Player) *2003516DC - Seitrax (Level 27 Daily Player) *2962093ML - Pickje07 (Daily Player) *2269092AA - Pineapple7015 *4004096JG *3662985JJ - Bobbyteb *3576197NB - Bobbyteb *3609246KC *351001FA - Nina (Level 15) *1252425CD - calvin.alves (Level 30, constantly updating islands) *1575032JC - Daily Player *3372559DL - mewnsea *2121020LK - Daily Player *2769921KH - FiFYI *2324386DE - Mr_Bass_1987 *22534434KF - gingeranna *2331042LA - Kerblimey *3246270ik *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *3230427gj *2765560aa *2886157CL *3067666NA - Daily Player *1835094ni *1093874MG *2183870BM - my beautiful monsters *2205385IH *2775816IE *2638779KF *1894113JD *1937058GC *2232787GJ *1968575DH - (Zzuxon's daughter) *853935MN *2290838gc *1004761jb *1830013LF - swtshani *2405221MH - #1K1NG *2278335KF *2231931GB *2550090EC *2469051CJ *2292489BF *2472362AC *2278335KF *2464768LG *7241862AG *2344573CH *2401405KD *2394878FM *102106GC - javar1ch *2061136AA *1666702FI - Blazer99186 *1226574EK *1748874BE *2295772EM *2012149kd *2196959EB - kbeffinphresh *1543445ML *2207987IN *2128079AB *2129301ID *1679343LL *2015020MA *1545547MF *2093472KM *2121533IL *1928589BN *1093964NC *2118483GF *2065763JH *1892185AL *1940071HH *64094bi *1479025hb *1795660LK *444909FF - jopster.2. *1768437AD - dahill5000 *1615685cl *1484871if - autumn aka ressespeices16 *1590438DM *1550850HA *1235151jl - Ceebats *740446JA *1464031AB *1436661NB - AngelsAroundUs *1017357HN *1407248CM *1520201FJ *1322265KH - mikethcarpetguy *2043032NG *2118483GF *1147118BA *995622KG *858158NA *313006JE *978864DG *1551731ND - Alf B *707344ME *1178930GC - Lykerwin *812259NH - Gn_graymalkin *840846EK *1035098DE *1151285NB - Merlirin *1213728FG - Lauren *895257AD - Manalith *1100880BC *1131376IE *1180378JM *1324439KJ - LunaticMercury *1329420EE - Jiraporn *299960gm - sparkeythegreat *299788lk - lizzy *566824hk - marky boy *962617fn - daman *1463336AA - Phil *1590421EH - Mark Lawrence *1462901ID - Mona *1652186KC - Sarawr *1714942KG - Buttercream Swirl *1717541IH - Becky *1311035GN - Robskibeat *1707664EA *4129790NA *1662592KE *1852984AA *912953CD *1813484CE - Sundae *1891282FE - Wynlvh *1633577EL *1669713FF *1953384Jk *2118483GF *1968575DH *2026194NI *1521815NL *1950114cg *2146548HG *2245802MK *2063234KG *1516653DN *1892733LF *64094bi Diane DelSig *802482di (Brian Maruschak, Level 30) *2003516DC Seitx *1130766fa *2196595EB *1685503HL *2357331CJ﻿ *2358352GM *2354998DI *1860563EN das me :D *2430535IB *2613642NM *2573421JJ *2653912AI *2440391kb *2729450FM ----thebigshabam *2329984FK *2397270je ---thesupermike *2444629HN - Kynosaur *3034841JN - 2013 *3078245JB *3066422BI *3185226JI *2574468GE *2763883MF - jd2148 *2562558AG- CesarTheSanchez *2226774AC *2709345bb -- IllusoryThrall *3378494fa -july 2013 *1747820nc ~Circe31415 *2498978kk ~Blake *3496058EK - Laurie *3573779DD *2602164LG ~ Chris *3455024FK - *mermaid* *1531011bd Simon *2716965kd Henry *3658434DM - pennylp *3570506HI -gemharman *1137770GC - mceggnog *2137661KL--Frantastix5 *3732068LC - ZuluMuchi :) *2403996CA - mitzxdeea ( level 18 ) *3628831MF ----AlaskanBookwyrm (Level 12, active daily, very social) *2845393FN --Paulthejet (daily player) *3167479JH *3768697HB *3387030FM *3419820JG - Heckle (daily player - rate!) *3483227DD - Joshua The Great (3rd week playing level 17 daily player - like me ) *2771209AH - Continuously (xxipadgirlxx) *2780587EN - ejayzee (daily player) *1476262gc - aveoq01 (daily) *4039741CD - wldchd (new player) *2741741DB *3824238IG - Scorpz *2726107LD- MSM Land *2961951ND- rzs164, I'm on level 18 and have 4 islands *4202774ni - wilmajo *4043915FL *3863443MF - (New daily player) *3673313EH *3129638NE - HannahBMoe (daily player) *4232930Fi - new daily player *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my plant island! *4148201CL - Talyor Swift *2266072HC - Pryonisys *3374489ID - Grumpy Papoo - regular player, always shuffling island life *49711MJ - Nanster - Come visit my islands! *2662521CL-Dkhaslegos1-(daily player)- MSM IS AWESOME!!! *2662645CD-Scouter789 *4926354AK- Lizz -Daily player! *3016181GH - Daily player *975092HK - Nanonymous *2709516JG grindr, lv27 daily *5197716HK - pianonurse *5191731JD - cookiezilla *6831978EK - Naneki *2423752MI *4394854NI -- Wessel -- Daily player, for now. *2733839KF *3506632km daily player *5496836MI - Jmax0420 *3331866GK - Chace *1729664NK - 4x Daily player, level 30. I'll like your castles, please do the same :) *4022150mk - level 21, daily, thanks!! *5231446HM *5705031EF *163855EJ - Max Level, Daily, Thanks *5150378LI - daily castle lover *4779899IN - Daily player *4428105BF - daily player - thanx! *4732797CD *Jeepzy. 4129790NA *3038818MK - aka Surfcow (Obsessed.) *5162512LG - Sarah Jackson level 25 - like your castles and light wishing torches, please do the same! *5622480EM - Beans - Daily player! *5816956LG - Jelly aka Anonymous Towel - Daily player! *6317551GB - Monsterplayer *2065706gk i will light your torch/like your island(daily player) i too play every day:P *6674833nj ill light your torch!(daily player) *6114232JG I will light your torch and like your island every day <:) (daily player and player) *7301440JK - Paula201204 - I'll visit your islands, light the torches and like your islands daily - thanks for doing the same on my islands ;) *6962852EE - I will light your torch and like your island (daily player) - hopefull you'll do the same for me ;) *573225LB Jawrsh (talk) 15:55, January 13, 2014 (UTC) *8528154MG , 8725593JB please add my son and I. Daily players. Torch lighting and Likes! *"2962093ML" (Rainbow Dash)- Level 30, im currently going through all of my friends and lighting torches and liking islands. if you would like to be part of that, please add me now. =)86NI *9205086NI and could use a friend or two, i'll visit and light The ultimate user (talk) 03:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) The ultimate user (talk) 03:33, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions Strategy There should be a strategy page: For example, when you're farming for coins, 4 elements monsters @ lvl 9 are the best. Take two collections (24 - 30 hrs) to pay back for what you pay for food. After, just reaping. Also, a linkage, so to speak, to have no duplication of decorations and still make all monsters on an island 100% happy. For example, Entbrat -- Mammott -- Fwog -- Oaktopus -- Clamble -- Toob -- Bowgart. Yryum (talk) 05:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Achievements I recommend creating a section to address the Gamecenter Acheivements from the game, and the tasks or condition required to attain them. Presently there are 17 achievements: My Beloved Monster - "Got a Monster" (10 points) How to Make a Monster - "Bred a Monster" (10points) Mommy's Little Monster - "Get a Monster 100% happy"* (10 Points) *This does not seem to be accurate, I have numerous 100% happy monsters, but have not recieved this achievement. Pump up the Volume - "Reached level 10" (10 points) Gone Platinum - "Got a level 15 Monster" (10 points) Triple Trouble - "Got 3 element Monster" (10 points) Rare Monster - "Got a 4 element monster" (10 points) Clean Sweep - "Cleared all obstacles on an Island" (10 points) Build Me Up Buttercup - Got all Plant Island monsters" (10 points) Cold as Ice - "Got Cold Island" (10 points) Baby, it's cold outside - "Got all Cold Island Monsters" (10 points) In the Air Tonight - "Got Air Island" (10 points) In the Air - "Got all Air Island Monsters" (10 points) Happy When it Rains - "Got Water Island" (10 points) Go into the Water - "Get all Water Island Monsters (10 points) Down to Earth - "Get Earth Island" (10 points) We'll Inherit the Earth - "Get all Earth Island Monsters" (10 points) //I've left all capitalization as seen in the Gamecenter achievements screen, even though it's inconsistent. Chris BelsonRollermonkey (talk) 01:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) 6732783do NezumiAnna.donerpond (talk) 10:54, November 13, 2013 (UTC)...Und Please add me, I will light your torches. 7756405GD Please add 7599521kd I play all day and will light your torches in return!Oomagooma25 (talk) 17:25, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm a new player. Please add my friend code 7599521kd. I will light torches every day!Oomagooma25 (talk) 17:21, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi everyone. I love my singing monsters. Please add 7107832NC to your friends and please light my torches. I will of course add you in kind and light yours as also. I play daily. Lyn0 (talk) 01:34, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi, my friend code is 7762450JM. I will light your torches if you light mine. 4043268BG Please add me! Play many times a day! Light my torches and like my islands! Will do the same for you! Thanks 8379182DA I like friends! Light my torches because I'm poor! I'm also easy to impress, so I like many islands. Also I would never dislike an island because I would feel rude. That's why you should add me. So there. 8666539FH please add 88678L1 - daily player, please add me!!! Sunnyblue878 (talk) 20:59, January 10, 2014 (UTC) 88678LI - daily player, please add me!!! Sunnyblue878 (talk) 21:00, January 10, 2014 (UTC) 7854991EJ - please add me, I am a daily player, please light torches and I will do the sameCallmelilpeach (talk) 16:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC)LilPeachCallmelilpeach (talk) 16:53, January 15, 2014 (UTC) I am a daily player, only have 2 islands right now, but moving along pretty quickly I think, I am ready to try to get special monsters and would like torch lighting friends...my friend code is 8526612EM...hope to see you soon.Temptress113 (talk) 17:30, January 15, 2014 (UTC) 8701836EM - been going right down the list and adding/helping. Hook me up :) Daily player. Please add me! 8645734KK --Mane.msm (talk) 22:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC) 9012033FB - Daily Player! I play 3 times a day or more. I always light torches for friends so light torches for me too! 8810826BM - Daily player, light my torches and ill do the same. January 28, 2014.